


Short Delights Always Have A Price

by Hiyoshua



Series: Words Lost At Sea, In A Bottle [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Emotional, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fondness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Like, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Need, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Passion, Passionate, People In Love, Perfume, Presence, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Union, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, amaze, bodies, romantic, scent, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyoshua/pseuds/Hiyoshua





	Short Delights Always Have A Price

 

It's not easy to control myself,  
Whenever your perfume,  
Is near me.

It only means you're not far either.

Your small and delicate body..  
I chuckle at the thought (of it).  
Since I'm too rough and grasp you without thinking twice.  
The light moans of fake pain that dangerously,  
Find their way out of your sinful lips..  
Just intensify my need to have you.  
All to myself.

When a smile spreads across your lips,  
It's hard not to smile as well,  
It's... Contagious.

Like the way my arms helplessly snake around your waist,  
Pull you close and keep you from going anywhere.  
It can't be helped nor stopped.  
Especially when you, having your right to protest..

Don't.

At all.

My mind plays tricks on me, claiming that for a moment you're mine.  
I fall for those stupid tricks (though I know better).  
And, frankly, holding me like you do doesn't help in the slightest.

Again, your slim silhouette close to mine enables me to behave (properly).  
My neck is pressed by your face that insists in hiding on that spot.  
That particular spot..

Heh..  
With no problem, you walk across the room to get to me,  
Embrace me, then shoot that sweet yet stupid smile of yours at me,  
and my arms find their way..  
Placing themselves well around your little waist.  
Shyly.. But cutely, as I avoid any kind of eye contact whilst we,  
Stay like that.

 

I could "never" bring myself to do it.

 

It's a risk,  
One that I'm definitely not willing to take.  
My hand would slide up and reach your chin, holding it gently,  
Pulling it up slowly as my eyes would be locked with yours,  
Leaning down a few inches, our lips would become closer,  
Feeling each other's slight hot breath, until I tilt my head,  
And surprisingly you'd do the same, making our lips connect in a slow pace.

 

It's a small peck.

Little.. Like you.

I chuckle once more..

 

Our lips part, not staying too far from each other.  
Yours are.. Soft.  
Gently my lips move forward, brushing against yours,  
For they crave the soft touch once more..  
Catching a glimpse of your flushed cheeks, I slide my hand towards it,  
feeling the smooth touch of your skin as I stroke it, oh too kindly..  
My arm brings your body closer to mine, holding protectively.

Your eyes open softly, as mine do the same, breaking the kiss..  
Still gazing at your eyes and feeling the warmth of your flustered cheek.  
Our faces are slightly afar from each other. But in that moment.  
My hand feels the pressure you're making by leaning against it,  
A small smile, that grew wider on your sinful lips..

 

Shows your delight.

 


End file.
